tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winget
Winget are best known for Dumper manufacture. The firm was founded in Hartlepool as the (UK) Winget Concrete Machine Company in 1908, with the UK rights to a moulded concrete block machine developed in America. Latter the firm was based in Gloucestershire. They are now part of the Seddon Construction Group and based in Bolton Lancashire. History The firm like many engineering firms had many different associate firms and owners over the years, including Muir-Hill, Babcock and Wilcox, Sanderson and others. The Company was founded by a Mr.John Faulder Burn in 1908 after he had seen a new Block moulding machine in America, in 1906. He bought the UK rights to the new invention from the Winget Concrete Moulding Company, for the sum of $5000 (Dollars). He then invented the pan mixer to produce accurately batched concrete to feed the moulding machine. This was followed by the creation in about 1915 of the Tilting Drum Warwick mixer. The company then developed all sorts of concrete related machinery for precast production. John Faulder Burn Died in 1929 leaving a flourishing inventive company.First Fifty years of Winget A company history published in the 1950's The Company had established a manufacturing facility in Warwick but in the 1930's moved to Rochester in Kent in a move that only lost one days production. The new site a Rochester had an available pool of skilled labour as other engineering firms had suffered in the depression and shut down. The works being the old Aveling & Porter factory, vacated when they merged with Barford & Perkins and moved to Grantham, following the collapse of the Agriculture and General Engineering Group (AGE). In 1932 they built an automated batch plant with an output of 130 tons per day, using automatic weighting of materials that was operated by one man. The boom in construction of projects like dam building and roads increased demand for such products. In 1938 the company had entered the refrigeration business with a joint venture with the Dole of American company, to build refrigeration plant and shop display fridges. In 1958 Winget group consisted of nine companies:- * Winget Ltd - Main Holding company * Winget-Syncro Ltd - Wire drawing machinery * Winget Refrigeration Ltd - Refrigerated storage * John North (Founders & Engineers) Ltd - Foundry division * Plant Engineering Services (Exeter) Ltd * Winget Africa (PTY) Ltd - Export operation * Moores Plant Ltd * Aidu Equipment Co Ltd * Winget Services Ltd Muir-Hill acquisition The company took over the Muir-Hill of Manchester in 1959. The Winget group moved Muir-#hills production to Gloucester, in the former "Gloucester Railway Carriage and Waggon Company Ltd" works, under the company name of E. Boydell Ltd but trading as "Muir-hill".Ford Tractor Conversions, by Stuart Gibard, P 180 Babcock era Then holding company Winget Gloucester Ltd was taken over by Babcock and Wilcox Ltd in 1968. Following a Corporate reorganisation by B&W in 1971 Muir-Hill and Winget became part of the Babcock Construction Equipment Division which then in 1979 became part of Babcock International Ltd after Babcock and Wilcox Ltd was re-organised again. Babcock Construction Equipment became Babcock Construction Ltd in 1978, formed from the former Winget Gloucester Ltd holding Co. with the Blaw-Knox and Allat companies also merged in to the group. Then in October 1982 parent company Babcock decided to divest some non core activities, and sold the division to the German IBH Group subsidiary Wilbau AG. IBH Group subsequently collapsed in November 1983. The IBH Group was broken up and sold off by the receivers. Blaw-Knox was sold off to the American White Consolidated Industries. The Winget Synchro Lrd business and some others were not part of the new construction division and were later disposed of. Winget Syncro, Babcock Wire Equipment, B&F Carter and Hanson & Edwards are now divisions of Cable Machinery Spares Ltd. The product range encompasses wire drawing, stranding, braiding and cable extrusion equipment.WWW.Wingetsynchro.CO.UK part of the CMS group Sanderson take over The Sanderson (Forklifts) Ltd company of Croft in Lincolnshire bought the Winget and Muir-Hill companies of the receiver in June 1984. Sanderson was founded in 1967 to build forklift Attachments and then started building rough terrain forklifts based on tractor Skid units in 1971. Sandersons also bought the Priestmans of Hull excavators and cranes business. But with a recession on in the construction and farming industries by November 1990 Sandersons also collapsed. The Seddon Group from Cheshire's subsidiary Seddon (Plant and Engineering) Ltd bought the Winget business and moved it to Bolton, in Lancashire. The company is still based in Lancashire and Building Dumper trucks and concrete mixers. The Muir-Hill business and Priestman went to Aveling-Barford at Grantham.Ford Tractor Conversions by Stuart Gibbard, p 198 (Aveling subsequently sold Muir-Hill off to LLoyd Loaders (MH) Ltd of Yorkshire. Seddon Group Seddon are a construction based company with a history going back to the 1897 when two brothers, George and John Seddon, set up as builders in Little Hulton, Manchester. In 1957, The Seddon Group was formed from G&J Seddon Ltd, established in 1920, and Seddon (Stoke) Ltd, established by John Seddon's three sons in 1957. Winget Ltd was (re)formed in 1990 to take over the manufacture the Winget Brand of site equipment from Sandersons. Winget is now based in Bolton near to G&J Seddons office in Bolton. The Seddon Group Headquarters is based in Holmes Chaple in Cheshire.Seddon group company structure The Seddon Group are a £240 million pound t/o Construction based group with interests in building houses, commercial developments, joinery and services. Model range 2008]] Early products *Patented Concrete moulding machinery *Concrete skips (Barrows) - used extensively in the 2nd world war for works to build the floating Harbours for D-day. *Invented the early Pan mixers to go with the moulding machinery. *Post War the main product was the site dumper. *Concrete site Batch mixers (before static batching plants) *Built ever larger static Batch plants for factories and Civil Engineering projects. *A Compact tractor with a Lister Petter engine. with optional Loader,called the model 42 Gallery File:Winget_(makers_plate)_on_mixer_-_toddington_2010_-_IMG_3659.jpg|Winget "makers plate" on Mixer from the Rochester factory era File:Winget_5-3.5_mixer_at_toddington_2010_-_IMG_3658.jpg|Winget 5 - 3 1/2 Mixer 1970s winget 400R Concrete batchmixer Diesel.jpg|A WINGET Concrete Batchmixer Diesel 1950s WINGET Panmixer.jpg|A 1950s WINGET Panmixer 1950s Winget 42 Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1950s WINGET 42 Tractor Diesel with Lister engine 1960s Winget 42 Diesel Loader.jpg|A 1950s WINGET 42 Tractor Loader with Petter Diesel engine 1970s WINGET 42 Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 42 Diesel Tractor with Lister engine 1960s Winget Tractor with Plough.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 42 Tractor Diesel with Plough 1950s Winget 42 Diesel Loader Tractor.jpg|A 1960s WINGET 550 Tractor Loader with Lister Diesel awaiting restoration 1960s Winget 55 Diesel Tractor.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 550 Tractor Diesel 1970s WINGET 550.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 550 Diesel Tractor with Lister engine 1970s Winget 550 Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 550 Tractor Diesel with Petter engine 1960s WINGET Muir Hill.jpg|A 1960s WINGET Muir Hill Sitedumper unrestored 1960s Winget Dumper.jpg|A 1960s WINGET Sitedumper Diesel 1960s Winget MuirHill Sitedumper.jpg|A 1960s WINGET Muirhill Sitedumper Diesel 1970s WINGET Forklift Diesel.jpg|A 1970s WINGET F20 Forklift Diesel 1980s WINGET F20 Forklift Truck 4X4 Diesel.jpg|A 1980s WINGET F20 4WD Forklift Truck Diesel 1980s Winget 2B2000 Sitedumper Diesel.gif|A 1970s WINGET 4B2000 Sitedumper Diesel 1970s Winget Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1970s WINGET 4B2000 Sitedumper Diesel 1990s Winget 4B2000 4WD Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1980s WINGET 4B2000 Sitedumper Diesel 1980s Winget 4B2500 Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1980s WINGET 4B2500 4WD Sitedumper Diesel 1980s Winget 4B3000 4X4 Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1980s WINGET 4B3000 4WD Sitedumper Diesel 1980s Winget 4S5000 4WD Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1980s WINGET 4S5000 4WD Sitedumper Diesel 1990s Winget 4B200 Concrete Dumper.jpg|A 1990s WINGET 4B2000 4WD Sitedumper Diesel 1990s WINGET 4S6000 4WD Sitedumper.jpg|A 1990s WINGET 4S6000 4WD Concrete Sitedumper Diesel 1980s Winget 4B2000 Sitedumper Diesel.jpg|A 1990s WINGET 4B5000 4WD Concrete Dumper 2000s WINGET ADT10 4WD Diesel.jpg|A 2000 WINGET ADT 10T 4WD Diesel 2010 WINGET ADT10 4X4 Diesel.jpg|A 2010 WINGET ADT 10T 4X4 Diesel Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here Current products * Tracked dumper/carriers * Site dumpers - 2-wd and 4-wd models * ADT 10 ton dumper * Site concrete mixers, and portable site batch mixers (Mechanically fed mixers) * Pan mixers Preserved machinery at Strumpshaw]] 2010 giving a tow to a Trusty Tractor that would not restart]] ;Tractors A few examples of the Winget 42 tractors have been seen on the vintage vehicle rally scene. * One at the GDSF in 2008 (photo above) * One at the Bromyard Show in 2008 * One on a stand at the Tractor World Malvern show in 2009 * One of 1966 owned by C. Rawson of Wisbech, Cambridgeshire shown at the Carrington Steam and Tractor Rally 2010 (photo on right) * A Special Fire safe version for Airfield use is in the Hugh Manning Museum (Australia).Hugh Manning Tractor & Machinery Museum Inc. of Western Australia ;Dumpers * A Winget 1 ton dumper - 1958 owned by B.Colson - (112) at Strumpshaw Steam Rally 2009 Prices & Values * A Tractor was sold at the Cheffins sale at Sutton in April 2000 for $575 (about £400), condition unknown.Motorbase auction results See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Construction Plant Manufacturersf * List of Engine Manufacturers * Shows and Meets References External links * Winget official web site] Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Dumpers Category:Sanderson Category:Muir-Hill Category:Winget Category:Companies founded in 1908 Category:1984 mergers Category:1984 receiverships Category:1959 mergers